


Some Say We're Sinner's (maybe their right)

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bart is 26, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Jaime is 28, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Tempting as you look right now, officer," Jaime said seductively as he continued to walk towards the door and away from the redhead. "I don't think I want 'rape' on my list of reasons to go to jail, so count yourself lucky, baby."///DECIDED NOT TO CONTINUE///





	Some Say We're Sinner's (maybe their right)

The office was busy as usual, Officers running around, detectives putting finished cases back in their files, criminals yelling at others. Bart was used to it by now, after all, he had been working in the force for over three years now, had almost seen it all. But, today was different. Everyone seemed on edge, for what, Bart didn't know. 

The redhead walked over to the coffee dispenser, getting one cup for himself and one cup for his friend Tim who was an undercover agent. Since he wasn't on any missions at the moment, mainly because his last one ended with him getting shot in the thigh and he was supposed to be put on bed rest, his longtime friend decided to pay him a visit. 

Bart soon was at his desk and smiled as he saw said agent walk over to him with his cast and crutches, Tim saw his smile and frowned back at him as he leaned on his desk. Poor thing, everyone knew he didn't like to stay in one place long, always wanting to move around thanks to his paranoid state. Bart handed him his coffee and watched as the brunette gave him a thoughtful nod. "Thanks." He said before taking one big gulp of it.

"So," Bart began as he pulled open one of his drawers, pulling out a case file that still waited to be solved. "don't you find it weird that everybody seems...different?" Tim stopped sipping his coffee and looked at the younger. He hummed just a tad, swallowing as he put his mug on the table next to Bart's lamp. 

"I don't feel anything different _that_ much, it feels tense, but, you were always better at pointing out and noticing things than any other person I've seen, _especially_ when you, me, and Kon were all kids." Bart smiled at that, looking down at the file that sitting in his lap. It was true. Bart had been diagnosed with ADHD, so he was always more hyper aware and _hyper_ in general, couldn't sit still at all like Tim most of the time. He couldn't sit in class for more than five to ten minutes, always had to take a walk around the school with a teacher or stand up and walk around the room to calm down again. Luckily, it did die down a bit as he got older.

Bart was about to speak up when the two (and most likely everyone else) turned to the sound of a few people yelling. The entrance opened and in came three guys, all looking to be taller than Bart and Tim. The first one who came in had a shaved head with green eyes, he was struggling against the officer guiding him inside and trying to bite his way out of his current situation. The next one had green hair and dark eyes, he was shorter than the others and he looked downright _tired_. 

Then, the last one to come in sadly caught Bart's eye. The man smiled at him and Bart would deny to his _dying day_ that he smiled back. _Hey_ , you can't blame him, the smile seemed _genuine_. The man had chocolate brown eyes, dark skin, and black hair to compliment all of it. He also had muscle backing up his demeaning figure. 

"Chill out, Roy," He said to the redhead who was currently on the ground kicking at officers. "We'll be out in two days _max_." Bart's eyes widened. He couldn't _believe_ that he just said that. Couldn't believe he had the _balls_ to say that right in front of the _police force, wow_. Must be pretty full of himself then.

One of the policemen he recognized as Dick pulled the criminal's hair and bowed his head forcefully. "Shut it, _Reyes_. You ain't goin' _anywhere_ for a _long_ time. With all the _shit_ you've pulled, you'll be lucky if you _ever_ leave here."

Reyes...

Why did that name sound so familiar? 

"Hey, Tim?" His friend hummed, still staring at the trio. "Who are they? Dick said Reyes, is that his name?" Tim turned to him with wide eyes. "What?" Tim swallowed thickly to point at the gang.

"You mean you've never heard of him? His _wanted_ posters are all over the city and office. _Jaime_ Reyes is Gotham's most **_dangerous_ **drug dealer, along with his comrades Roy Harper and Garfield Logan." Bart nodded, brows furrowed in concentration. Yes, he had seen posters around before, _that's_ why his name was awfully familiar. "It's a wonder they caught them, again. Thought they ran out of town since he hasn't been heard from in almost a year."

Again?

Bart gave his friend a puzzled look. "Again? How many times have they escaped?" Tim sipped at his coffee again. 

"Four. I think. Maybe five."

Bart's brows furrowed again and he turned with wide eyes to watch the three criminals being towed right past them. Bart caught eyes with Jaime again, and this time, the criminal raised a brow and smirked at him, he continued to do so until they passed the corner of the office.

" _Man_ ," Tim continued. "If he wasn't literally the _devil_ , I would smash. He's handsome. What 'bout you, Bart?"

The redhead knew his face was red. With shame? No. With _embarrassment_ and an odd feeling that was left in his stomach.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He was _so_ screwed.

***

It had almost been three days since the _'Reyes Gang'_ had been caught. Again. The public was celebrating. _Again_. Since Bart was relatively new to Gotham, he didn't get as excited as everyone else as he read the news headline.

_'JAIME REYES CAUGHT FOR GOOD THIS TIME!'_

Bart frowned and threw the paper across his apartment kitchen table. Why was he getting so worked up? He should be _happy_. Another low life _scumbag_ put behind bars. Now not as many people could be hurt. More could _live_.

Fuck. Bart couldn't get the man out of his head. Why? Why _him?_  

It was true, sadly, he had always had trouble with relationships. Either they broke up before the week was over, or he just couldn't find _anyone_. It made him envy Tim and Wally, those two had found love. Artemis was with Wally and Jason was with Tim. Wally was getting _married_ , and Tim might have a ring on his finger in the next couple of _months_. Kon was the only one who wasn't in a relationship, but, there was a girl, Cassie, so Bart might be eating his words later.

The redhead sighed and held his face in his hands. He needed to get to work. Bart got up out of his seat and walked over to his bedroom, going through the closet he got dressed. He then walked over to his bed and grabbed his phone, checking the time. 

_Shit._

It was _Saturday_. His day _off_.

Bart huffed and then ripped his suit off, throwing it in a corner of the room. God, Jaime had gotten into his head. That was probably his intention from the _beginning_ , ever since they met eye to eye in the office. 

Fuck. He needed to talk to someone. _Anyone_. Just so he could have a little distraction. 

Bart looked down at his phone, opening it up, clicking on his contacts, and hitting the profile _'Wally'._ He brought his phone up to his ear, and on the third ring, Wally answered with a 'Hello'.

"Hey Wally, listen, you guys back in town yet?" 

 _"Yep! We got back yesterday night."_ Bart smiled.

"Was Flordia fun?"

_"Oh yeah! It was great! Next time you should come with us! And maybe bring someone special?"_

Bart choked on air, coughing just a tad. Wally was such a _tease_. "Wha-No. I don't have anyone special."

_Not yet. "Not yet!"_

Bart huffed a laugh and smiled. "Whatever. You wanna and Artemis go to that breakfast place down by my place? I heard they have really good bacon." 

It was Wally's turn to laugh. _"Sure! We'll see you in 30?"_

"Yep."

***

The walk to the restaurant was only a short five to seven-minute walk, so he didn't think he needed to use his car. Besides, the exercise would be good for him, had to keep in shape unless he wanted to lose his job, and since it was summer, he got to wear something casual for once. 

Bart did bring his gun with him, just in case. He always did. Brought it wherever he went. You never knew when something bad was gonna happen, and besides, just because he was off work today didn't mean he _stops_ protecting the citizens. 

He was about 2 minutes away from the restaurant when he stopped at the entrance of an alleyway. He heard something, something that didn't sound _right_. Bart lifted his t-shirt that was hiding his gun and walked down the dark hallway. 

There it was again. It sounded like something was being _thrown_. Bart knew Gotham was known for its criminals who _specifically_ attacked in alleyways, so maybe this was what was happening. But the bad part was that he couldn't _see_ anything.

Bart grabbed his gun once the sound happened for the third time, he held it up in front of him, eyes glaring straight forward as he saw a strange figure in front of him and then he acted on instinct. "Gotham CCPD put your hands up! Now!" 

He watched as the person gently lifted their hands like Bart instructed, a small sigh coming from their lips it sounded like. "But of _course_ , Officer." Bart's eyes widened as the suns light cast on the alleyway and he finally got a good look at the person. The man then turned around, a smug smile on his lips. "I wouldn't want to cause you any _trouble_ , now."

Jaime Reyes. It was _Jaime Reyes_.

"What the hell?" Bart whispered, but it was loud enough for the other to hear. 

Jaime bowed his head for a moment, hands still up and as he then looked back at the redhead. "Don't ask how I got out. It's a pretty long story there,  _cariño_. But, right now, I don't think you should be worried about me, _pequeño amor_."

Bart blushed. He knew what those words were, he had taken Spanish not too long ago. He wasn't the best at it, couldn't speak a _lick_ of it but he could write and understand it pretty well.

" _Shut up_." The redhead then growled one finger on the trigger of his gun. "Or I _will_ shoot you." Jaime laughed as though he were _kidding ~~(who knows, maybe was at that moment. after all, he was getting pretty nervous).~~_ ~~~~

" _Baby_ ," The Latino began, a smile still on his lips showing his white teeth. "if you had the _balls_ to do _that_ , you would've done it _long_ ago. I know that you haven't shot _one_ person, _ever_. Not even as your time as an Officer."

Bart had to grip his gun tighter to keep from grunting. "How do you know that?"

Jaime's eyebrows raised. "Not even gonna deny it? Heh, I know a lot about you, Bartholomew Henry Allen. Born in 1993 on August 2nd. Your favorite flavor of ice cream is Birthday Cake and you have ADHD." A pause. "As I said, I know a _lot_ about you."

If Bart wasn't shocked before, he surely was _now_. "How the hell do you know all that? What, you a fucking _stalker_ or something?" He knew his hands were shaking, not violently, and maybe not certainly enough for Jaime to notice.

"Not a stalker, sweetheart. Just someone who's interested in you is all." Bart frowned.

"Yeah, a _stalker_."

Jaime just smiled again. "Whatever you say, baby. But, you should've shot me when you had the chance." 

Bart's eyes widened once more as Jaime came running at him, punching him in the face making him drop his gun and fall to the ground. He grunted as his back his the gravel. He sat up quickly, scooting back just a tad as he watched Jaime point the gun at him, that _stupid smile still on his fucking face._

"Like I said, should've shot me when you had the _chance_." 

"Shut up!" Bart yelled this time, eyes glaring into Jaime with hatred, but still, he knew that the other had to have seen him blushing red face by now if he hadn't seen it before. How _embarrassing_. 

Jaime's smile continued, seeming to get wider at Bart's frustration. "Now, I think it's time you come with me,  _dulce_."

"Go to _hell_." 

Jaime's smile faded and he sighed. "I didn't want to use _force_ but _apparently_ you leave me no choice." A pause again. "Roy, get out here. Bring the rope and tape too." In a couple of tense seconds, Bart turned around and saw the two he recognized as Roy and Garfield came out with exactly what Jaime asked for. The redhead looked back at the Latino, eyes wide with fear and anger, a snarl threatening to leave his lips.

"No! You can't force me to go with you!" 

Jaime leaned down so he was face to face with Bart, the younger's lips parting in shock. "Baby, I already _have_." 

And before Bart knew it, something hit his head and before he passed out,

Jaime's smiling face was shown before him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A groan. Green eyes opening to the darkness around him. 

"He's awake now, boss."

Who the _fuck_ was in his room? 

"Good. Tape still on his mouth?"

"Yep." 

" _Good_." 

Bart was about to yell at whoever the _fuck was in his room_ , but something stopped his mouth from opening. He groaned again, and this time, he actually _felt_ the tape on his lips. 

"Welcome to the land of the living, ginger." 

Bart's eyes scoured the area and they landed on Jaime who was about five feet away from him, standing there with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. "Hey, baby. Sleep good? You slept for quite _awhile_. Fourteen hours in fact."

Bart growled behind the tape.

Jaime laughed just a bit, walking up to him and sitting on the floor in front of him. He took out-wait. Was that-it is! That was _Bart's_ phone! "Your cousin has been texting you non-stop. His wife too. Don't know who Cassie is..." He continued to scroll through Bart's messages. "Don't know who Kon is either. I know who _Barry_ is. I know who Tim is....oh! Another message from Wally. Want me to read it to you?"

Bart started screaming, but it was muffled and he tried shaking to get out of the ropes and chains binding him. Jaime's demeanor seemed to change a bit, his hand lifted and wavered a bit. 

"Hey, hey," Bart's eyes watered as Jaime grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the older. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you, baby." He then gently reached down to rip off the tape. Almost instantly after it was off, Bart started yelling.

"What the _fuck_ do you _want?!_ Let me go!" Jaime looked unimpressed. Bart growled again. 

"I don't want anything but you," Jaime stated, brown chocolate eyes seeping into Bart's green ones. "Ever since I saw you, I knew you were meant to be mine. And now that I have you, your not leaving."

Bart stared. "Wha...what the fuck?"

Jaime laughed, letting go of his chin. "You're funny. I figured you'd be. Your personality is something I love about you."

"You don't even fucking _know_ _me_!" 

Jaime frowned, grabbing his hair and brought their faces closer together. Bart hissed at the sting on his head, eyes clenching shut before reopening again. "I know almost everything about you. I may not know you personally, but I want to. I _love_ you."

Bart finally got the courage to spit in his face. "Go to _hell_." He snarled. He expected Jaime to slap or punch him again, but nothing happened for a moment. But then, Jaime dragged his head forward a bit more, and then, all Bart felt was soft lips against his.

The kiss lasted longer than he would have liked, but he knew his face was red. 

Soon, Jaime pulled away and smiled at him, but Bart's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Jaime then stood up suddenly, walking away. Bart gasped slightly, eyes following him. 

"Where the hell are you going?! Let me out!" 

Jaime turned to him again. "Tempting as you look right now, officer," Jaime said seductively as he continued to walk towards the door and away from the redhead. "I don't think I want _'rape'_ on my list of reasons to go to jail, so count yourself _lucky_ , baby." The door slammed shut.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He was _so_ screwed.

 _Literally_.


End file.
